


Cuando se rompe el dique

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Y ahora supongo que estés aquí porque tienes gana de hacerle pagar, ¿no? Porque en tu cabeza se comportó mal contigo, pues ¿Por qué no ligar un poco con Yuuyan? Lo sé cómo funcionas, Kei. Y no puede seguir comportándote de esta manera sensiblera con todos cuando te enfadas con Yabu. Tarde o temprano te acabará mal, ¿sabes?”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Cuando se rompe el dique

**Cuando se rompe el dique**

Yuya había llegado a su límite.

No estaba seguro de poder soportar más.

Cuando Kei había llamado a la puerta de su habitación, lo había dejado entrar a regañadientes.

Sabía lo que iba a pasar, era una rutina consolidada, y esa noche no tenía gana de someterse a sus juegos.

Acababa de salir de la ducha, y tenía la toalla atada a la cintura.

Kei lo había mirado de la cabeza a los pies, antes de sentarse en un sillón, sin decir una palabra.

“Kei, ¿Qué pasa?” preguntó Yuya, levantando una ceja, mientras el menor sacudía la cabeza sin quitar los ojos de él.

“Sólo quería pasar un poco de tiempo contigo, Yuuyan... desde hace cuando empezó el tour es todo trabajo, trabajo, trabajo, y tú y yo no tenemos tiempo de hablar.” le dijo, en ese tono inocente que había dejado de engañar a Yuya años atrás.

Echó una mirada a reojo al reloj, haciendo un sonido sarcástico.

“Son las nueve de la tarde, Kei. Y mañana tenemos otro concierto. Estoy seguro que más que pasar tu tiempo conmigo, tengas mejor que hacer. Pasarlo con Kota, por ejemplo.” le hizo notar, levantando una ceja.

El menor puso malas caras, cruzando los brazos al pecho.

“Kota estaba escribiendo algo. Canciones, creo. Y yo tenía gana de tener sexo, pero me dijo que lo dejes en paz y...” bofó, con aire desdeñoso. “Peleamos.” dijo, lego sonrió, como a decir que no le importaba mínimamente.

Yuya suspiró, sentándose al borde de la cama y retorciéndose los dedos.

“Y ahora supongo que estés aquí porque tienes gana de hacerle pagar, ¿no? Porque en tu cabeza se comportó mal contigo, pues ¿Por qué no ligar un poco con Yuuyan?” le dijo, irónico. “Lo sé cómo funcionas, Kei. Y no puede seguir comportándote de esta manera sensiblera con todos cuando te enfadas con Yabu.” sonrió. “Tarde o temprano te acabará mal, ¿sabes?”

Esperaba un poco de desdeño por parte del menor, o que se fingiera ofendido, pero no pasó.

Kei se puso en pie, alcanzándolo en la cama y pasándole lascivamente las manos en los hombros desnudos.

“Te adoro porque me conoce tan bien, Yuya.” murmuró, riendo.

Takaki le cogió las caderas con un movimiento rápido, echándolo de cara contra el colchón y llevándole los brazos detrás de la espalda.

Montó en la cama, teniéndole las piernas abiertas con una rodilla, y bajándose para llevar la boca a su oreja.

“Tal vez eres tú que no me conoces muy bien, Kei.” siseó, no desperdiciando tiempo y quitándole los pantalones, bajándose para morderle la espalda.

El menor echó un grito sofocado, tratando de liberarse.

“Yuya... ¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota? ¡Déjame!” despotricó, rindiéndose frente al hecho que Takaki estaba mucho más fuerte que él, y que no tenía sentido tratar de liberarse.

“¿Qué estoy haciendo?” repitió el mayor, quitándole la camiseta también y dejándolo desnudo. “Te estoy mostrando, Kei, que no puedes siempre pensar que todo vaya a estar bien. Que no puedes esperar que todos siempre accionamos con nuestro buen corazón y tratamos de ignorar la manera como nos miras y nos tocas, sólo porque te halaga ver como tienes éxito de poner cachondos los hombres a tu alrededor.” añadió, penetrándolo rápido con dos dedos e ignorando su grito de dolor. “Espero que entiendas que no puede siempre estar bien, Kei-chan.” concluyó, volviendo a prepararlo sin pericia y llevando la otra mano a su propia erección, todavía sólo parcialmente dura, mirando el cuerpo bajo el suyo y tratando de pregustar el momento cuando iba a hacerlo suyo.

Miró esa cara atormentada, esos rasgos que conocía tan bien, y movió la mano más y más rápido, y no le tomó mucho para excitarse.

Al final no importaba la razón porque lo estaba haciendo. Kei era hermoso, siempre lo había sido, y la idea que dentro de poco iba a ser suyo no podía no excitarlo.

Dejó el agarre en su erección, tratando de no desviar la mente del punto focal de la situación.

No iba a ser simple, lo sabía.

Conocía a Kei desde hace años, y desde hace años dejaba que lo provocara, que lo excitara y que lo dejara a solas a ocuparse de esa excitación, que lo pusiera en ridículo frente a todos, que hiciera de él lo que quisiera, porque siempre ganaba, en alguna manera.

Esa noche no.

Esa victoria iba a ser suya.

Se puso entre sus piernas, saliendo los dedos de su abertura y rozándola con su erección, sintiéndolo gemir.

“Yuya... Yuuyan, te ruego, no lo hagas. Sé cómo me comporté pero te juro, _te juro_ que nunca lo hice con maldad. No me hagas esto.” le imploró, y aunque Takaki viera claramente el miedo en sus ojos, no tuvo éxito de pararse.

Empujó dentro de él, en un movimiento seco, seguro que si hubiera ido más despacio al final no habría tenido éxito de hacerlo.

Pero debía hacerlo.

Ponerse en esa situación alucinante, en algo que nunca habría pensado de hacer, y todo porque Kei no conocía límites, porque no sabía cuándo pararse ni hasta donde llegar para que pudiera seguir manejándola.

Porque siempre había tenido demasiada confianza en sí mismo o en los a su alrededor, y Yuya sólo quería mostrarle como esa fe fuera equivocada.

No tardó que unos segundos en la improvisa sensación de calor que le dio el cuerpo de Kei, y empujó dentro de él una y otra vez, con más y más vehemencia, haciéndole más daño, mientras el menor se quejaba bajo, mientras le pedía de dejarlo, mientras imploraba piedad.

Y Yuya nunca lo había visto implorar, porque Kei siempre obtenía lo que quería.

Esa noche no.

Se corrió dentro de él con un sonido animal, saliendo pronto de su cuerpo y girándolo, para poderlo mirar en los ojos.

Lloraba, Kei.

Las lágrimas mascaraban la expresión de rabia y decepción en su cara, pero Takaki no tuvo éxito de sentir piedad por él.

Por sí mismo un poco, quizás, pero no se iludía de tener razón para lo que acababa de hacer.

No había correcto, no había equivocado.

Tenía que ser hecho, y punto.

Miró fijo a su amigo con aire casi melancólico, antes de cogerle el pelo en una mano y levantarle la cabeza, cerrando los ojos frente a su enésima mueca de dolor. 

“Déjame ahora, Yuya. Kota... Kota no va a estar feliz de esto.” le dijo, como una velada amenaza que sabía ya que no iba a tener efecto.

Kota...

“¿A Kota le gusta cómo te comportas, Kei? ¿Le gusta la manera como provocas a hombres que no son él? ¿Le gusta ver a su novio hacer la puta con sus mejores amigos?” murmuró, pero no le dio tiempo de contestar.

Se movió adelante, obligándolo a tomarle la polla en boca, empujándola hasta su garganta, casi sofocándolo, pero al menos tuvo un momento para respirar.

No quería oír su voz, no quería oír sus quejas, no quería oírlo llorar.

No lo podía soportar.

Después de unos minutos salió de su boca, tomándose la erección en mano y tocándose rápido, hasta que no llegó al orgasmo, ensuciándole la cara.

Kei cerró los ojos, con aire de asco, pero Yuya decidió que no le importaba.

Debía hacerlo, al final.

Se dio apenas tiempo de recuperarse, antes de violarlo otra vez.

Mucho tiempo, con violencia, hiriéndolo, arañándolo, mordiéndolo.

Al final, el menor ni siquiera tenía la fuerza de gritar.

Las lágrimas corrían a solas bajo sus caras, y él no hacia un sonido.

Cuando sintió a Yuya salir de él giró despacio la cabeza, una mirada suplicante en la cara.

“Déjame ir, Yuuyan. Déjame ir, te prometo que no voy a decir a un alma lo que pasó. Te ruego.” murmuró, débilmente.

Takaki se quedó mirándolo unos momentos.

Estaba destruido.

Sucio, violado, devastado.

Podía ser suficiente, estimó.

Asintió brevemente, tomándole la cara en una mano y llevándola cerca de la suya.

“A nadie, Kei.” remarcó, y el menor asintió de manera histérica, mientras se levantaba de la cama con paso débil y se alejaba, tratando de vestirse, nunca dándole la espalda.

Cuando tuvo éxito de recomponerse y salió de la puerta, Takaki suspiró.

Se sentó en el sillón, encendiéndose un cigarrillo y tratando de no echarse a llorar.

¿Por qué?

Pero, debía ser hecho.

~

Kota tenía los ojos abiertos, fijos en su novio que dormía entre sus brazos.

Cuando había vuelto en la habitación, había fingido de no verlo cojear. Había fingido de no ver los cardenales y los arañazos, había fingido de no ver las señas de las lágrimas en su cara.

Y Kei se había dormido pronto, sin darle explicaciones sobre su estado.

Ni iba a hacerlo.

Exactamente como previsto.

Kota amaba a Kei, lo amaba de todo corazón.

Y dolía la manera como se acercaba a otros hombres, dolía ver la excitación en sus caras cuando lo miraban, dolía imaginar lo que pasaba por sus cabezas, lo que le habrían hecho si hubieran tenido la ocasión.

Odiaba haberle pedido a Yuya de hacer algo así.

Pero por otra parte, era el único en que confiara.

Y se odiaba un poco también por lo que su novio había sufrido, pero todo estaba necesario.

El miedo iba a mantener salda su relación para siempre.

Después de esa noche, ¿a quién iba a osar acercarse?


End file.
